1. Field of the Invention
A bridge connector arrangement includes a bridge member moveable between engaged and disengaged positions relative to a pair of adjacent electrical modules, thereby to connect and disconnect rows of female terminals on the modules, The bridge member carries a plurality of male bridging contacts that extend within corresponding female terminals when the bridge member is in the engaged position, whereupon the male bridging contacts are biased by clamping springs into electrical engagement with stationary wall contacts mounted within the female terminals. Release members carried by the bridge member are operable both to release the clamping springs from the male contacts, and to displace the bridge member toward the disengaged position relative to the modules. The bridge member and the modules include tongue and groove guide projection and slot means, thereby to mechanically connect the bridge member and the modules against lateral displacement.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown by the Eggert et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,079 and 5,629,831, and the Hanning U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,399, which are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention, it is known in the patented prior art to mount control modules for automated buildings and the like on support rails in a control panel, and to provide bridging connectors between the modules, thereby to connect electrically the respective power supply or signal transmitting circuits contained therein. To connect the bus conductors of the adjacent modules, it is known to connect the conductors by pin and socket contacts, or by bus slides. However, it is often also required to provide additional mechanical couplings between the components to stabilize and/or to align the same, use being made of separate operating latch or coupling means.
The present invention was developed to provide a module bridging arrangement that provides not only a simple manual tool-free electrical connection between the components, but also affords a reliable stabilizing and aligning mechanical connection.